


Unexpected

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [69]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Anal Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Doctor Peter Hale, Don't copy to another site, Edging, Hand Job, Knotting, M/M, Omega Heat, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Passing Out, Prompt Fill, Punishment, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Somnophilia, Teen Stiles Stilinski, Underage - Freeform, Verbal Humiliation, alpha/beta/omega, butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Request anon: Omega Stiles has a doctors appointment with Doctor Peter Hale who is an alpha. During his appointment Stiles’s heat starts and Peter plugs him up, dirty talks to Stiles, and tells him to go wait in his car. When Peter comes out he asks Stiles for permission to have sex with him. Stiles says yes and Peter drives them to his house. While driving home Stiles starts to fill with so much slick that it starts to leak onto Peter’s car. Peter notices and he casually starts talking about the choices of punishments that Stiles is gonna get when they get to his house. When Stiles doesn’t answer Peter decide that he’s gonna go with the one that takes the longest and makes the person the most sensitive. They get to Peter’s house and stiles gets his punishment, then Peter takes out Stiles plug and shames him for all the slick he made. Finally Peter fucks Stiles so hard that Stiles ends up cumming a few moments later but Peter just keeps going and going until Stiles is passed out.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 1
Kudos: 399





	Unexpected

Peter hummed as the sweet scent of fresh slick filled his office; he rummaged in one of his desk drawers as the sweet scent was ruined by the foul smell of embarrassment from the pretty Omega who was seated on his exam table. 

“I’m assuming you weren’t expecting your heat today then?” Peter drawled as he opened a sterilized packet to bring out a fat butt plug. 

“No Doctor, I had no clue!” Stiles Stilinski, his Omega patient squeaked, ears tipped red as he looked down at his hands in embarrassment. 

“Well it can’t be helped and since you drove yourself here and told me you don’t have a partner currently… Put this in, to stop from leaking slick everywhere.” Peter handed the Omega the purple plug, fighting down a smirk at the squeak the young man-made. 

As much as Peter wanted to watch, he turned his back to give the Omega some privacy to insert the plug. Peter could tell when Stiles had gotten it in his wet hole by the new scent of arousal that was now mixed into his scent. 

“My car is in the lot, go wait for me in it.” Peter used his Alpha voice to ensure that the pretty Omega would actually do as he was ordered. Stiles blushed brightly as he clutched at the offered car keys and hurriedly got into his clothes before bolting out of Peter’s office. 

Stiles squirmed and clenched around the fat plug as he waited in the passenger seat of his Doctor’s car, his cock was leaking in his pants and all Stiles wanted was for an Alpha to bend him over and stuff him full on his knot. It didn’t help that Doctor Hale’s wonderful, strong Alpha scent was over every inch of this car and Stiles hoped that the knot he would be stuffed full with would be the handsome Doctor’s. 

Peter entered his car a few minutes later and was hit by another wave of fresh slick. Peter adjusted his pants while doing up his seat belt and could all but hear Stiles’ heart beating in his chest. 

“Do you want me to fuck you, Stiles? Do you want me to knot your greedy, slick hole until you can think of nothing but my knot and my cum?” Peter asked bluntly and Stiles shuddered. 

“Yes please Alpha,” Stiles nodded eagerly to give his consent to the Alpha, fresh slick seeping past the edges of his plug at the images the Doctor’s words painted for him.

“That’s a good Omega,” Peter praised and Stiles preened as the car pulled out of the parking lot. Peter rested one of his hands on Stiles’ thighs as they drove; massaging the Omega’s skin and it did nothing to help Stiles’ spiking arousal. Stiles’ cheeks burned when he felt the back of his boxers starting to dampen as he leaked out around the plug. 

“I can smell you from here, you’re making a mess aren’t you? I think when we get to my place instead of impaling you on my knot I may bend you over and spank your sloppy hole for a bit. Or perhaps I’ll step on your balls until you cry and beg for me to do anything else… Or maybe I’ll have you edge your tiny Omega cock while you sit in a pool of your own slick while I play with my big Alpha cock just out of your reach.” Peter said casually threw out punishment ideas as he drove, not looking at Stiles once. Peter did notice when the scent of slick and arousal grew the strongest and Peter didn’t hide his predatory smile as he decided on the last one to use on the wanton Omega.

Peter was glad when he reached his house, he escorted the trembling Omega inside with a hand on Stiles’ ass, just lazily squeezing the plump cheek and feeling how wet the back of his pants were. Stiles truly had made a mess of himself even with the plug and Peter knew that sliding into the Omega’s hole was going to be a true pleasure. 

Once they were safely locked inside, Peter twisted Stiles around and took possession of the Omega’s lips, groping the younger man freely. Stiles moaned into the Doctor’s mouth and rutted his clothed cover cock against the older Alpha’s hip in desperation. 

“Strip, take the plug out and kneel Omega,” Peter ordered and Stiles gave a full-body shudder before backing away to do just that. His blood was racing in his veins as he realized that Peter intended to do the final idea he had tossed out and his cock jumped eagerly; slick openly flowing down his thighs when he removed the fat plug. 

Stiles sank to his knees and looked up at the Alpha Doctor and his mouth watered as he steadily leaked slick as he got a good look at the Alpha’s large cock and full balls hanging low below the erect length. Stiles ached to have the Alpha inside of him now and he swayed on his place down on his knees as he watched the Alpha slowly stroke his cock with a smug look on his face. 

“You want this don’t you Omega, a nice fat Alpha cock to fill your empty, needy hole?” Peter cooed mockingly as he rubbed his thumb over the wet slit. Stiles whimpered high in the back of his throat as he felt a string of drool roll down his chin as he stared at the Doctor’s cock, utter need to get that inside of him overruling everything else. 

“Stroke your tiny Omega cock for me,” Peter ordered and Stiles was quick to fist his cock and stroke it as he was ordered. 

“You will stop if you get too close Omega, you only get to come when my cock is in your sloppy hole,” Peter ordered again and Stiles keened lowly, hand coming to a halt as his cock dripped and visibly throbbed in his hand. Peter chuckled; he knew Omega’s had hairpin triggers but damn. 

Peter watched as Stiles fought back sobs as he edged himself two more times as he knelt there in a growing pool of his slick, eyes locked on Peter’s cock. The Alpha loved the desperation that now coloured the Omega’s sweet scent and decided enough was enough. 

“Omega, crawl to the couch and position yourself for me. It’s time for me to enjoy your sloppy hole.” Peter gave a feral grin as he watched Stiles crawl over to the couch eagerly, not wasting any time. The Omega settled on the couch, his face pressed into a cushion and hands holding his ass cheeks apart for the Alpha. 

“I’ve never seen an Omega to so slick, you must a real slut.” Peter laughed as he knelt behind the Omega on the couch, eyeing the copious amounts of slick still pouring out of the aroused, heat-ridden Omega. 

Peter wasn’t going to waste any more time, he positioned the tip of his cock at the Omega’s fluttering hole and swiftly sheathed himself inside. He was right, it was a smooth entrance and it felt so damn good on his cock. Stiles let out a wail as he came untouched the moment the Alpha’s cock was shoved into him. 

Peter grabbed Stiles’ hips to keep him semi-upright and began to pound into the Omega’s soppy hole, uncaring that the Omega had already come. He was going to give this Omega his knot and pump him full of his cum in the way all Omega’s craved. 

Stiles keened and whined as he clutched at the couch as the Doctor fucked him hard, balls lewdly slapping against Stiles’ ass as Peter sank his cock into Stiles over and over. Stiles came again, unable to stop himself and his vision faded away the moment he felt the Alpha’s knot start to swell and catch on his abused rim. 

Peter laughed throatily when he noticed the little Omega had passed out before Peter’s knot had even fully formed. Such a cute if not slightly pathetic move, Peter was smitten by it. He didn’t pause for a moment as he slammed his cock into the unconscious Omega’s hole, he was going to knot the Omega awake or not. 

Peter roared out his orgasm as his knot popped into Stiles’ hole, locking the Alpha to the Omega and Peter made a content growl as his balls began to empty inside of the Omega below him. Peter stroked the Omega’s stretched rim smugly; he did love having appointments with pretty Omega’s.


End file.
